someone things just click
by lara93
Summary: clark meets a new exchange student who's form Ireland they both soon realise that they have more in common than just history class.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helping someone who reminds you of someone you know

Clark had been had Kansas A&M for over a year now and this year was going to be his last year because he had promised Jor-El that he would spend a year at Kansas to get a least a degree in journalism and it also helped that Clark was Avery fast learner and he was allowed to leave this year because he managed to score As in all his classes which was very unusual for a student who had only attended a year and a half.

Clark wouldn't admit it but he was very lonely back had the farm and only time Clark got to see anyone was when Chloe or Lois came by which for Chloe was practicality most days and of course the one person who annoyed Clark, Lois lane, who came by more than twice a week .

Clark kind of enjoyed her company because she took his mind of everything and that helped because he was either worrying about the world and how he could help people or worrying he won't get good grades to finish collage.

Clark had been assigned to help a new exchange student and this was because his good attendance in his classes and his very good grades .

Clark was on his way to get something to drink and do some studying ,when one of the counsellors asked him to show a new exchange student around , Clark agreed and was told what the students dorm room number was and where he had to show the student around . Clark thought to himself this will be easy he was used to showing students around and befriending them it was the strongest point of his personality ,helping others.

Clark went to the students dorm room which was 245 which was pretty far form most of the classes in which he was taking but nothing less he was going to help the new student feel welcome , he knocked the door but no one answered he had knocked it four times and still no one answered that was until he went to knock it the fifth time he would of left the 3rd time he knocked but he could here music being played.

The door opened and out came a girl with hazel eyes brown hair and average looking not ugly and shockingly pretty.

Girl: hi ( she smiled at the very tall man with baby blue eyes and gorgeous black hair who looked like he just stepped of a run way).

Clark: hi you most be Bro( with the American accent it was hard to pronounce but nothing was stopping him from trying ) bro.. Rona( he started laughing because he knew he was making a fool of himself).

The girl just looked up at him and started to laugh with him knowing he was having trouble pronouncing her name so she helped him.

Girl: my names bronagh ( she smiled and then asked him to pronounce it)

Clark: Bronagh ( he knew got it right this time and with his goofy smile he showed his pearly white teeth which made him even more attractive).

Girl: that's right, so what it you need

Clark: well I am the one for you( Clark thought to himself o now that came out the wrong way, the girl just laughed with amusement and eyed balled him up and down)

Girl: well I guess you are but I don't date people who can't pronounce my name ( she smile her teeth where pretty straight and where white and this girl's smile made Clark smile with her, Clark came out of his daze).

Clark: I mean I'm your guide(cleared his throat) I'm going to show you around until you can find your classes by yourself

Bronagh: ok that's good, do want to come in until I get ready or are you going to stay all day out in the corridor

Clark: are you sure we just met

(Bronagh just stared at him and laughed , Clark came into the dorm room which was big and it was decorated nicely, on the wall was lots of posters from soccer teams and lots of photos Clark was surprised to see everything was done and ready for her )

Bronagh: so would you like drink or something …(Clark nodded) what do you want orange, coke, Pepsi

Water…. (Clark just stared round the room) well … dude

Clark: a coke would be fine ( he asked politely)

Bronagh handed him the coke and just set down on the bed next to him they set there just staring at each other until bronagh broke the silence.

Bronagh : so am I going to call guide or are you going to tell me your name

Clark: yeah I was thinking about that you could call me sir but I guess Clark would be fine(he smile he had never be comfortable any girl who he had just met) .

Bronagh: I guess it's time for me to tell you who I am( Clark nodded) and what I' m doing in Kansas

Clark: you don't have to if you don't want to , but it would help me to understand to a bit

Bronagh: well how about you give me 10 questions and I'll answer them

Clark: ok , so where you are you from because from your accent you sound like your Irish

Bronagh: yes I'm am Irish I come from Belfast that's the capital of northern Ireland

Clark: why come so far away from home to attend a Kansas collage?( Clark realised that sounded very forward)that's if you want to tell me

Bronagh: well , my mum and step dad where killed in a car accident 4 months ago an I got sent to live with my uncle in metropolis , and before you ask why go to Kansas A&M , Well met u didn't have any of the courses I was interested in

Clark: I sorry , that must be very hard

(Clark stared at bronagh with a sad expression he thought to himself the day dad died was the worst day of my life but I still have mom left , she lost both of her parents)

Bronagh: naw it's ok I guess everyone has to die sooner or later it's just that it was earlier than they had to( she looked down and then looked up at Clark and smiled) I guess have a couple more question s

Clark: well what age are you?

Bronagh : I just turned 17 last week

Clark eyes widened how was she so young she looked about 19

Clark: how's that possible you look older than your age

Bronagh: well I guess I'm just smart , I skipped a couple of grades you could say , and thanks for saying I look older that's a real complement ,I think

Clark's face turned red he didn't mean to be rude , Bronagh just stared at him and giggle she thought to herself this boy is the most handsome man she had ever seen and probably could have any women he wanted and yet he's really shy and nervous .

Bronagh looked at her watch it she had half an hour to get ready and the get something to eat

Bronagh: well I'm going to get ready now so you could watch TV or play the Xbox if you want, I just got some new games ( she smiled and went into the bathroom to get washed and changed).

Clark: ok ( Clark was really surprised he had only known Bronagh an hour and already he thought he knew her longer it had also surprised him that a girl had an Xbox it's not like any girl he knows likes playing video games or wait Lois liked them the more he thought about it Lois and this girl seemed have a lot in common with Lois other than the age thing it was kind of funny, Clark laughed to himself ).

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and out came Bronagh wearing a pair of jeans with baseball boots and green top and jacket to go with it she had her hair in neat curls and her make up was perfect she looked different more young like ,Clark couldn't tell why she looked different it was just hard to explain she looked like someone he knew and Clark thought to himself she looks so god damn cute

Clark just sat there looking at her, Bronagh didn't know what he was looking she thought to herself please let him be looking at me so to be curious she asked him.

Bronagh: Clark what are you looking at

Clark: I'm looking at you ( ouch that didn't come out the right way again),

Bronagh thought yes yes he's looking at me

Bronagh: why what's wrong

Clark stood up and changed the subject

Clark: come we are going to be late for our classes

Bronagh grabbed her bag and he and she walked out of the dorm room, Bronagh trailed along side him he was pretty y tall about 6ft3 or 4 she wasn't sure but he was pretty tall and hot she thought to herself remember he's really hot.

Clark stopped walking and then turned round and stared down at her ,Bronagh wasn't very tall she wasn't really small either but compared to him she looked like a little mouse which Clark found a little attractive

Clark : so what class have you got first (bronagh took out a piece of paper from her left pocket)

Bronagh: well I have history , with professor Kerr

Clark just smiled

Clark : great I have him first the morning to

Bronagh smiled pleased that she wouldn't have to go to her first class by herself and she had Clark with her.

Bronagh and Clark went history class and she was introduced all of the people Clark knew the Professor seemed to have token a shine to what Bronagh at to say about what she thought about business tycoons like Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne.

Professor Kerr: well, Mr. Kent it seems you have met your match

Clark just laughed

Clark: I guess I have

After classes Clark brought Bronagh back to her dorm room, he thought himself I wonder what's she was doing tonight , I wonder if she's seen a farm before , they came to her door and Clark and her just stood there.

Bronagh: I guess it a goodbye then ,till to tomorrow

Clark smiled: I guess it is

Bronagh opened her door and went half way in that until clark asked her something

Clark: Bronagh have you ever been to a farm

Bronagh stared at him and thought to herself my grandparents used to own a fatm should I say yes or no

Bronagh: no I have never seen a farm before, why

Clark: oh well I own one well my parents do , an well would you like to see it sometime

Bronagh just smiled yes is he asking me out or is it just because he feels sorry for me , well if it is I'll it least get to spend the day with him

Bronagh : sure when

Clark: what about to tomorrow after classes , I'll drive you back afterwards

Bronagh: ok then ,what should I wear just incase we do anything(shit i don't think that sounded right)

Clark: you can where what ya want but I wouldn't recommend heels

Bronagh: ok , I'll where a pair of boots

Clark just smiled with his goofy smile and he thought yes I think she likes me ,please let her like me.

Clark: great well see ya in the Morning , I think we have the same classes tomorrow

Bronagh: I think we do

Clark: well see ya

Bronagh: yeah bye

Bronagh closed the door and Clark walked of and then he decided he would run in super speed o get back to the farm to do some shores so that he would have less, when Bronagh was there ,and that meant he could spend more time with her .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Picnics and midnight woo's

After classes Clark and Bronagh headed to the farm in Clark's red truck . On the journey the listened to maroon 5's song make me wonder, Clark just kept his eyes on the road while Bronagh just looked out the window she never realised how much she missed her grandparents farm back in Ireland.

When the arrived at the Kent Farm Clark opened the door for Bronagh being a real gentleman has he was they went into the house and Clark opened the freezer

Clark: would like something to drink

Bronagh nodded

Clark: here's some lemonade it's my mom's speciality ( he handed her the glass)

Bronagh took a sip, it was really nice , she smiled

Bronagh: I guess it is thanks

Clark just didn't know what to say which was kind of unusual most of his friends where girls, why did this one girl make him really nervous

Clark: so do you want to see the barn

Bronagh: Sure why not ( she smiled)

Clark brought her out to the barn which is dad ad called the Fortress of Solitude this was his favourite place to go and think, the a lot of good memories happened here in the barn, this is where he got his first kiss this is where he kissed Lana for the first time too ,but it also held very bad memories this where his dad had died and this is where Zod had sent him to the phantom Zone. Still no matter what happened he remembered his Father had build this for him so that he could look at stars and for him to think.

Bronagh walked upstairs and went to look out the window the sunset was lovely she hadn't seen the sun this close before, Clark leaned against the side of the window thinking about how lovely she looked in the sun light.

Clark: so what do ya think

Bronagh smiled

Bronagh: I think it's beautiful , I haven't seen the sun this close before

Clark: it's like this most of the time , I guess it's the perks of living on a farm ( he gazed out the window enjoying the view)

Bronagh: so where's your parents

Clark: well my mom stays in Washington most of time and I sometimes fly out to see her ..she's the senator of Kansas and well my Dad well he died two years ago.

Bronagh felt sorry for him his mom was always at Washington his dad was dead she knew how he felt but something in his eyes when he spoke about his dad made her want to cry .

Bronagh decided to lighten the mood

Bronagh: so what do hot farm boys do on a farm ,other than look at lovely scenery

Clark laughed his face just turned red , he was shocked at what she had said he was saying inside himself yes yes she thinks I 'm hot

Clark: well we could go or a walk or go horse back riding and a picnic

Clark thought to himself good idea a picnic under the stars that would be great just me and her

Bronagh: yeah that sounds like a good idea , I guess we better go make u the picnic

Clark: ok

Clark and her went back down to the house and made a very large picnic, after preparing the picnic they headed out to the horses and saddled them up .Clark decided to ring her where him an Lana used to go even know it felt weird going back there still was a lovely spot to have picnic the .

They arrived at the spot and unsaddled the horses to Clark's surprise Bronagh was able to unsaddle and tie the horses up.

Clark: so if you haven't been on a farm before ( grinning at her)

Bronagh smiled sheepishly: well I'm a , very fast , learner

Clark just smiled has her totally on convinced he just stared at her with his sea blue eyes and a kind of puppy dog look.

Bronagh couldn't hold out anymore they way he was looking at her

Bronagh: ok , I … my grandparents used to own a farm and well I grew up knowing a lot about horses

Clark just stared at her, she had lied to him about never being on a farm

Clark: so why lie about not being on a farm before

Bronagh: because I thought you wouldn't ask me to go to the farm and that I didn't want you to think you had nothing to empress me with ( she looked around trying to not make eye contact with him)

Clark smiled he really did like her

Clark: I would of asked you to the farm even if you had seen a farm before, and I guess we could of did something else like milking a cow or something

Bronagh giggled at his very bad attempt to cheer her up ,but still even him looking at her the way he did cheered her up big time.

Clark: well would you like a glass of lemonade or something to eat madam

He held the jug like it was a bottle of wine trying not to spill it everywhere

Bronagh: I'll have glass please sir

Clark: very well madam, would you like something to eat , peanut butter and jelly sandwich or mayo and lettuce

Bronagh: I'll try the peanut and jelly sandwich please( she put the sandwich to her mouth and before she took a bite ) I die it's on your mind

Clark: we'll don't eat, I want you alive (he giggled)

Bronagh ate a bit of the sandwich and enjoyed it, after her Clark where finished eating she just stared at the stars which where shining very brightly

Clark: so what do you wanna do after collage

Bronagh thought: well ,I wanna travel a bit before I settle down in just one job, so want do you want to do

Clark: well after collage I also want travel see the different countries and there cultures and then I plan on being a journalist

It had now gotten dark and Bronagh was very cold unlike Clark who could be out in the Artic and not feel the cold, Clark notice her shivering he didn't have jacket put round and she wasn't wearing a jacket she must of left it back at the farm.

Clark: would you mind if I( gulp) put my arm around you (she stared wide eyed trying to make him think that she thought he was up to something)

Bronagh: ok

Clark gently pulled her close to him and put his well toned arm around her.

Clark: it's nice isn't it

He said looking up at the night sky , the stars where now clear and shining brightly

Bronagh: yeah… it is , you never really notice how beautiful the world is until you look at it properly , it's terrible to think that all some people wanna do is destroy it ( now gazing straight into his eyes)

Clark: but it still don't mean we can't try to help it( he smile trying to cheer her up and using the Kent charm as Chloe called it)

Bronagh just stared into those kind blue eyes , thinking I want to kiss him but would he freak out , Clark set there is arm wrapped round her thinking how most they where alike and how much he wanted to kiss her, Clark and Bronagh gazed into each other eyes and Clark was shocked when she kissed him.

The kiss didn't last long but to them it felt longer .

Bronagh: sorry

Clark just stared shock at what she did but glad she did it

Clark: it's ok ( and he kissed her back)

Clark came out of the kiss and just looked up at the sky

Clark: I think we should head back it I think it's going to rain

Bronagh nodded and her and him headed back to the Kent farm has they jumped of the horses it began to rain heavy Clark and Bronagh quickly ran into the barn and has Clark ran in Bronagh tripped and landed on top of Clark who was really wet from the rain.

Clark and Bronagh lay on the ground staring into each other eyes

Bronagh: hi there ( she kissed him)

Clark just lay there enjoying the kiss then he rolled on top of her, Bronagh was shocked at what he did

Clark: I think we should get dried now, don't ya think

Bronagh: well we could do that or we could just lie here all night like this ( she smiled seductively)…

Clark's eyes nearly popped out of is head, his face went bright red

I 'm joking with Clark, come on let's get dried up ( she pushed him off her and stood up, she was really wet and Clark had made her wetter with him on top of her.

Clark just lay there on the ground wondering how had she made him feel his way they had only known each other a day and she made him feel complete.

Bronagh: well are you coming or what

Clark jumped up he was covered in dirt and was very damp his hair was curly and Bronagh thought he looked really cute the white t-shirt he was wearing was damp and it clung to his muscles.

Clark: well are you coming or not

Bronagh came out of her daze from looking had Clark

Bronagh nodded

They ran into the house because it was still raining very heavily and it had gotten very windy.

Clark: so I'll go grab some towels , and then I'll drive you home

Bronagh looked at her watch it read 12.00

Bronagh: Clark would it be ok if I stay here tonight, I'll sleep on the settee

Clark: alright you can stay in my bed …I mean I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed

Bronagh: no it's ok you can sleep in your own bed

Clark: no , my mother would kill me if she found out I made a guest sleep on the couch

Bronagh: Are you sure because I don't mind sleeping on the couch

Clark: I'm positive, I'll on the couch

Bronagh: fine , thanks

Clark brought Bronagh up to his bedroom to grab something for her to sleep in, Bronagh just looked around his room everything was neat and his bed sheets where plaid Bronagh though to her self a real farm boy , then she thought to herself why am I thinking at his bed sheets

Clark opened up his wardrobe and pulled out a very large flannel shirt

Clark: here I think this should do that's unless you want a different colour

Bronagh: no blue's fine

Clark: ok ,well I'll be down stairs if you need any thing, the bathroom just across the hall

Bronagh: well thanks, I mean for today it's been a long time since I have had fun

Clark: well, then thank you too because I haven't had fun in a while either ( he smiled).. Goodnight then

Has he was going for the door she kissed him

Bronagh: Goodnight

Clark walked down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face, Clark took of his wet clothes and put on his bottoms with no t-shirt on, he then layed down on the couch and quickly fell asleep, a couple of hours later he heard someone in the Kitchen, he woke up to find Bronagh drinking a glass of milk.

He set there on a stool next to her she was wearing his flannel shirt which was enormous on her it looked like dress.

Bronagh: sorry I woke ya up ,couldn't sleep

Clark: it's ok

Bronagh: want a glass of milk

Clark: sure why not

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard which surprised Clark how at home she was and it suited her

Bronagh poured milk in to the Glass and handed it to him

Clark: thanks

Bronagh: you most get lonely being in the house by yourself

Clark gulping down a glass of milk

Clark: yeah sometimes

Bronagh: the farm lovely

Clark: yes it is , it's been in my family for years

Bronagh: it's nice to know it's lasted this long , when my grandparents bought there farm I was four I used to love being there feeding the animals I even remember my dad and how good it was having him around then( Looked down swilling up with tears)

Clark: I remember the last time, my dad and me went fishing , yeah I I might of hated fishing but I enjoyed it with him… I can remember the look in his eyes when I had caught a larger fish than him… h or was so pleased with me, I loved that feeling

Bronagh: yeah I remember the last time I seen my dad he told me that he was going away for a while and one day he would be back to see me, I waited for years after that I still haven't seen him( bronagh face was now stained with tears)

Clark got of his stool and hugged her, As much had he tried to feel the same way he couldn't his dad had been there form the beginning until the end

Clark: it's ok, maybe one day you'll find him

Bronagh looked up at him

Bronagh: as much as I would like that to happen, it won't because he probably has another family by now

Clark: well you still can't give up hope …even if you remember a tiny memory of him ,it don't mean he gone for good, there's some days I forget what my dad was like and how I could be the man he wanted me to be and then I remember the good memories and then I don't feel as sad has was forgetting

Bronagh wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly

Bronagh: you know your amazing, I have only known you two days now and feel I have known you before

Then she kissed him passionately and they lay down on the couch Clark held on to Bronagh has tight has he could trying not to hurt her with his strength, then he thought to himself she been though a lot but still she let's people care for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

understanding

It was sunrise on the Kent arm and roster crowed

Bronagh woke up with Clark's well build arms around, this was the first time in months she slept properly .she had flashed back of he parents and the car crash and how they looked when they died which scared her more. She the tightly held on to Clark's hand which he couldn't feel but still even touching him made her fell safe.

Bronagh gently pushed the bit of hair which covered Clark's eyes, her doing this he moved grabbing her closer against him se could feel his strong chest breathing in and out and his heart beat beating calmly.

Clark then opened his eyes realising how close he had held on to her and just stared up sheepishly smiling

Clark: sorry

Letting go off her now

Bronagh: I'm fine, so sleep well

He yawned

Clark: yes how about you

She smiled

Bronagh: like a baby

She said smiling into those gorgeous baby- blues

Clark: really , that good huh

Bronagh: yeah

Clark: do you want something to eat

Bronagh: ok what ya have in mind

Clark: how about pancakes blueberry flavour

Bronagh: ok , now that's sounds nice

About to get up when Bronagh stays firm stop o him

Clark: am I going to have to throw you off me

Bronagh: maybe, but you could kiss me and then I could maybe think about it ,an if your nice let you up

Clark kissed her wrapping his arm round her and then lifting her on to his lap

Clark: so i kissed you are you considering letting me up

Bronagh: I'm still not sure have you been noddy or nice this year

Clark smirked

Clark: that depends , you see I met someone an she's a bad influence on me

Bronagh now really wanting to sit like this all day

Bronagh: really, how bad ,Is she the kissing bad or is she physo bad

Clark: well there's nothing wrong with kissing bit but she is a bit crazy

Bronagh laughed

Bronagh pretending to be serious: so you think I'm crazy

Clark was now nervous

Clark: I never meant crazy per say ( mouth dry)

Bronagh : I'm joking Clark

Clark: that the kind of crazy she is

Brongh: really and what if the crazy person wanted you to come meet some friends to day with her what would you say

Clark: sure, long as they're all women

Bronagh hit him pretend punch

Bronagh: well your not in luck because they're men

Clark: really, should I be jealous ( sounding macho)

Bronagh: no there just very good friends

Clark: ok then if it would make you happy

Bronagh: it would ( kissing him passionately )

Clark: now if you could get off me I'll go do some us breakfast

Bronagh smiled

Bronagh: ok I'll go get ready

Then Bronagh left him to the kitchen to make breakfast and ran upstairs to get wash and changed

Clark has began making breakfast and pancakes smelt lovely they where blueberry flavour Clark's favourite. Minutes later Clark heard a car coming up the drive way , then the car door opened and Lois lane came into the house

Lois : hi Smallville something smells nice in here (now looking at the pancakes) I never knew you could cook

Clark: well you can't grow up on a farm without knowing how to cook, especially if your mother is Martha Kent ( smiling)

Seconds later Bronagh came running down the stair hair wet and wearing Clark's flannel shirt which showed her legs, Clark thought she looked really hot wearing his flannel and not to mention how good her legs looked

Lois then started laughing

Lois: well not only can you cook you have been busy ( looking Bronagh up and down)

Clark: Lois it's not what it looks like I wear

Lois: what Smallville , you scared I tell someone your little secret

Clark: Lois really , nothing happened, I 'm her guide

Lois looked Bronagh in the eyes

Lois: hi my names Lois lane

Bronagh: pleasure ( sarcastic tone. Her Irish accent showing), I'm Bronagh

Looking at Clark and making him nervous

Lois : this could come in really handy I wonder what your mother might say about you having young women staying in her house

Clark: I … I…

Lois: lost for words , ring the president

Bronagh: Lois nothing happened , Clark had been showing me around the farm yesterday and I asked him could I stay because I was to tired to travel back to my dorm room

Clark nodded

Lois: ok , I believe you , any way it's not a surprise to me ( looking at Bronagh ) you know he ran away once to Las Vegas and got married……

Bronagh: really, Clark ( trying not to laugh)

Clark: yeah… I mean no it wasn't legal

Lois: well you still did it didn't you

Clark grabbed Lois by the arm

Clark: (whispered Lois) please leave

Lois: why a scared tell her your secrets

Clark: something like that (looked into her eyes) please Lois I really like her and your scaring her away for I even know her properly

Lois: ok Smallville, I'll if it means that much to you

Clark opens the door for her and walks out to the car

Clark: thanks Lois it means a lot

Lois: your welcome just tell your mom I came by

Clark: alright

Waves at her and then Clark goes back into the house, Bronagh sitting on the stool eating Pancakes she had led out Clark's on a plate and a glass of Orange juice.

Clark smiles not knowing how she'll react

Bronagh: So that was Lois she seems nice

Clark: really your not mad

Bronagh shook her head

Bronagh: no why would I be

Clark: it's just I didn't tell you I ran away and got married

Bronagh: and that's your business, it has nothing to do with me

Clark: Really because the girls I have went to with in the past have always wanted me to be honest

Bronagh: It was your mistake , why should I care if you made a mistake everybody has them , an I have had my fair share of mucking up in the past

Clark looked into her eye she was just so perfect he kissed her sweetly

Clark: thank your really perfect , you know that

Bronagh: I know now don't I thanks to you

Clark set down on the stool next her and they both ate there in peace enjoying each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

Opened door

Bronagh headed back to her dorm room and lay down on her bed she spent yesterday with Clark Kent the most kindest most handsomest man in the world she had feelings for him and she knew he felt the same way too.

Bronagh cell rung she looked at it , it was Clark's ID

Bronagh: hi…. I was just thinking about you

Clark: really hopefully good thoughts

Bronagh: of course they where

Clark: well I was wandering what are you doing tonight

Bronagh: actually I was going to meet up with some friends tonight……do you want to come along

Clark: sure (excited)

Bronagh: great well it's a party for Bruce so wear something nice

Clark: ok

Bronagh: bye

Clark: yeah bye

Both stayed online

Bronagh: you do know I have to go get ready for to night

Clark: I know, but I like listening to you

Bronagh: really well I'll see you later

Clark: you got a point there….. Bye

Bronagh just giggled

Clark got ready and headed over to Bronagh's dorm room he knocked and noticed the door was open him thinking that something was wrong

Clark: Bronagh ( worried) bronagh is everything o……….k

There standing in front of him was a very half naked Bronagh Clark wanted to say something because she hadn't noticed him yet but his body was telling him other wise

When Bronagh noticed he very tall farm boy staring at her she Quickly ran in to the bathroom Embarrassed

Clark stood there on the spot not even blinking

Bronagh gently opened the door she had put a towel around her and she knew what would wake Clark out of his daze so she asked him for a joke

Bronagh: Clark who you pass me my bra

Clark eyes nearly popped out , it wasn't like it was the first time she seen a bra before

Clark: wha…..what

Bronagh: will… you …pass … me … my … bra

Clark nodded and walked over to where the Red laced Bra was lying , he then walked over to the bathroom to hand her the bra that's when he tripped which was strange because he had perfect balance Clark got up as fast has he could he then handed it to her red faced.

Bronagh just stood there laughing

Bronagh: thanks

She closed the door and minutes she came out wearing a beautiful red dress which suited her average frame

Bronagh: you really clean up nice

Clark just stood there thinking how beautiful she looked , Bronagh thought whoa she hot in blue .

Clark: yeah you look…….beautiful

Bronagh smiled which made Clark's knees weak

Bronagh: thanks

Clark: I'm sorry for just walking in …. it's just your door was open I thought something was wrong

Bronagh: it's ok……..it's not like you haven't seen it before

Bronagh and Clark where now in the truck

Clark: it's not ok I shouldn't of just walked in

Bronagh: Clark stop beating yourself up about it I … was only not wearing…. A bra

Clark: yeah


	5. Chapter 6

becoming more than friends and meeting old friends

Bronagh laughed he went red again ,Bronagh set there thinking how the hell can he be Embarrassed look at him he's great and has probably seen lot's of girl's without Bra's .

Bronagh told Clark her friends party they pulled up at a huge Mansion it was bigger than Lex's thought Clark , the left the truck to one of the bell boys and the parked in.

Clark: so what's the occasion

Bronagh: well Bruce has just came back from travelling he promised he would come out to Metropolis to visit me ad Knowing Bruce as the playboy he is wanted to come here with bang or in his case have a huge Party

Clark: So this Bruce….. Do I have any completion with him

Bronagh: No we're just very good friends

Clark: really

Bronagh: yep

Clark: so what's his second name

A very tall, handsome man came behind where Bronagh and Clark where standing

Man: Wayne

Clark and Bronagh Quickly turned round

Bronagh: Bruce ( hugged him) it so good to see you

Bruce Wayne: I know I've missed you a lot

Clark just stood there he felt out of Place that's when Bronagh realised Bruce from there Hug

Bronagh: Bruce I would like you to meet my Boy… Clark Kent

Clark: her Boyfriend Clark Kent ( he shuck hands with Bruce)

Bronagh was a bit caught of guard at what Clark had said she didn't know whether if they where Boyfriend or girlfriend yet they hadn't talked about it, but that finally confirmed it she felt like jumping up and down and screaming 'this hot guy who is kind and who is normal is my Boyfriend' but she couldn't that even know she wanted to so badly she might not b able to do that but she could always kiss him.

Bruce: I guess I have been away long

Bronagh: too long

Bruce: Is my very important guest going to come in to my Party

Clark felt like hitting this guy he was to good to be true but he remember if he did that he probably would end up killing the guy and losing Bronagh along with that , He knew what he was thinking was wrong but he would do anything just to be with her.

Bronagh: of course we are ( she grabbed Clark by the arm)

Three of hem entered in to the Mansion which was huge and packed with lots of People the music was loud and lot's of people where drinking Bronagh was not surprise at how big the party was she had grown used to Bruce's and his very large parties she remembered the last Party she attended it was big but not had big has this Her parents where there it was Bruce's 18 Birthday Alfred his butler had made him have a proper cocktail party.

One year ago Bruce's 18 party

Bronagh stood there in a very pretty Armani dress which was black and the high heels matched it beautifully it was suited for her age , she looked at her parents who stood there talking to all there rich friends.

A young Bruce an who was wearing a tuxedo came up behind her carrying a couple bottles of Champagne

Bruce: Coming with( he smiled)

Bronagh: I'm not so sure my parents would kill me

Bruce: oh come on they'll hardly even notice your gone and if they do come looking your with me, your parents love me

Bronagh: that's you think ( Bruce used puppy dog eyes) ok I'll come , get more bottles

Bruce: Now your talking

Bronagh and Bruce lying out to the pool house it was night time they had drunk about 3 bottles each

Bruce: so what did you mean when you said your parents didn't like me

Bronagh: I never said they didn't like you

Bruce: but why don't they

Bronagh: well my dad thinks you're a bad influence on me

Bruce: why would he think such a thing

Bronagh just stared at him

Bronagh: well let's see you have gotten me in trouble countless of times

Bruce laughed and so did Bronagh

Bruce: well that's not my fault you like me

Bronagh: who said I like you

Bruce: oh come on I seen how you looked at me at the pool last week

Bronagh: what , you where the one looking at me

Bruce : just ya keep thinking that

Bronagh: I don't have to I know so

Bruce: really

He leaned into kiss her and they kissed

Present day

Clark: Bronagh are you ok

Bronagh: yeah I'm fine , I just need something to drink

Clark: ok come on

Bronagh had came out o her daze She and Clark walked over to the very assorted drink stand

Bronagh picked up beer Clark on the other hand picked up a coke

Clark: So how do you know Bruce

Bronagh: we met when we where kids

Clark: I thought you grew up in Ireland

Bronagh thought make up something fast

Bronagh: well I did Bruce had spent a couple of days in Belfast with his parents he was 8 and I had just turned 7.…. We had became good after that he used to fly out in the summer to see me

Clark: who wouldn't fly out to see you

Clark and Bronagh were now sitting out in the Balcony the music was loud and it was now very Dark

Bronagh giggled

Bronagh: so did you mean it

Clark: Mean what

Bronagh: that you where my boyfriend

Clark: yes, I did ( he looked down at his feet) that's if you wanted it to

Bronagh stared at him he looked so innocent

Bronagh: ofcourseIwantyoutobemyboyfriend ( very Quickly)

Clark looked up

Clark: what

Bronagh: sorry when I get nervous I tend to speak very fast

Clark: so what did you say

Bronagh laughed

Bronagh: I said of course I want you to be my boyfriend

Clark: really…..ya mean it ( like a five year old)

Bronagh: yes I do….. I like you a lot you

Clark: I like you a lot too , it's been along time since I have felt this way about anyone

Bronagh: really, I'm sure you have lot's of girls Queuing up to be with you

Clark giggled

Clark: not really I haven't given anyone the chance

Bronagh: why

Clark: well last year I lost someone who I thought I was going spend the rest of my life with

Bronagh: I sorry

Clark: It's ok, her name was Lana Lang my high school sweet heart when she died my hole world fell apart soon after that I refused to let anyone that close to me again , that's until I met you

Bronagh: really

Clark : yeah , you bring out the best in me

Bronagh: you know I never felt this way before, about anyone

Clark: so you have never been in love

Bronagh: nope, I was always to scared to let anyone in

Clark: so why let me in

Bronagh: Because for some reason your different…you seem alone like there's no one in the world like you the people who love you think they know the real ,you but the don't and because your so different and you feel that what happens in the world is your fault

Clark: how can you tell so much about me when we have only know each other a couple of days

Bronagh: I don't know I just do , I have always been able judge whether a person is good I inherited it from my dad he was always a great judge of character that's probably why he had so many friends rich or poor

Clark: he's sound like he was a good man

Bronagh: he was, I miss him a lot he may of not been my real father but he treated me like I was his , you know that's probably first time I have talked about him with out not making some joke about it or saying it was his and my mum's time to go when know the truth

Clark: I may not know how I feel's to lose two parents but when I lost my dad I felt like it was my fault and even till today I still blame myself for his death , but no matter how much you blame yourself it really not your fault

Bronagh: but I do blame myself because it was my fault , the night they where killed they where out looking for me , I went to a party I was told I was not allowed to , but I went any way me being the rebelling angry teenager you know even told him I hated him and he had no right to tell me what to do because he wasn't

my real father

Clark: yeah but I bet you he knew no matter what you still loved him

Bronagh: just wish that I could turn back time to make everything better

Clark: you know I tried that it kinda made thing worse

Bronagh giggled

Bronagh: you know I have told you things I never could tell anyone before

Clark: same here I never could open up to anyone Not even to Lana

Bronagh grabbed him by the neck and kissed passionately ,Clark put his hands around her waist and enjoyed every minute o the kiss. Bronagh let go of Clark

Bronagh: I've been wanting to that all day

Clark: me too

Bronagh: thank for opening up to me

Clark: I should be thanking you I'm glad I got that stuff of my chest

A slow song came on it was She will be loved Maroon 5

Clark: would you like to dance

placing his hand out to her

Bronagh: yes


	6. Chapter 7

Clark brought Bronagh back to her dorm room , was Quiet the collage students where wither still out partying or fast a sleep.

Bronagh opened her door and just turned the light on.

Bronagh: come on in

Clark followed in behind her

Bronagh: so what do ya wanna do

Clark: I'm easy

Bronagh: well we could watch a film or we could just make out

Bronagh smiled at him seductively there was no way he was going to Say no to getting to kiss her

Clark: ok

Bronagh: I thought so

He laughed Bronagh wrapped her arms around Clark who had to crouch down to kiss her because after all he was 6ft 4 his well built frame carried her straight towards the couch. He set her on his knee and there kisses deepened , Bronagh very slowly pulled Clark's shirt off she looked at him officially impressed with his very well built chest, Clark pulled of Bronagh's jacket they set there they now had moved on to the bed Clark was now on top of her Bronagh was enjoying every minute of it Clark's hand had now slipped down from her waist to her hip Bronagh then pulled out for a breath

Bronagh: maybe we should slow down

Clark: your right

Bronagh set there and just thought , Clark lay there his shirt off

Bronagh turned round to him

Bronagh: it's just I wanna us to rush into anything just yet

Clark: your right we should probably get to know each other better before we cross that……

Bronagh: Boundary

Clark: yes

Both of there faces now bright red

Bronagh: so want to watch a film, how about Vacancy

Clark: yeah

Bronagh got of the bed and put the DVD into the DVD layer , after doing this she reached into her Draw and pulled out a pair of Pjs

Bronagh: I'll go and put these on just get comfortable , I 'm sorry I haven't really anything for you to wear

Clark laughed

Clark: it's ok I don't think you would have any clothes that possibly ould be in my size anyway

Bronagh laughed along with him, she thought he is just to cute

Bronagh came out of the bathroom hair tied up and wearing little Miss Pjs

When Clark noticed what she was wearing he thought she looked adorable

Bronagh: I know there kind of childish but they comfortable

Clark: they're ok I think you look awesome in them

Bronagh face went red he always knew they right thing to say

Bronagh: what's happened so far

Clark: well the couple have gotten lost and have ended up at a Motel in the middle of now where

They lay there Clark holding on to Bronagh watching the film both enjoying each other company , a couple of times Bronagh had jumped and hidden into Clark's chest the film was scary , Bronagh felt so Safe embraced in Clark's strong arms she felt this way when she was on the farm when she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Bronagh had now fallen asleep Clark had now no trousers on he just lay there in his boxer which Bronagh at giggled at , Bronagh had told him to take them Off in a non sexual way because she thought he was Tired and very uncomfortable wearing them. Clark on the other hand was not one bit tired the trousers where not really bothering him he could of layed there with Glass sticking into him a not feeling a thing after all he was invulnerable to everything except maybe Kryptonite but even if there was Kryptonite near him he still wouldn't have move , he was comfortable and happy to be lying next to his girlfriend even him , him thinking she's my girl friend made him weak in the knees and he wasn't even standing.


	7. Chapter 8

Clark headed back to the farm at 8:30 he bounced into the shower and then decided he would go see Chloe he hadn't seen her in a week which was very unusual.

Chloe was at the daily planet sitting at her desk , Clark came walking in with a huge smile on his face which was nice to see but something was up.

Clark: hi Chloe

Chloe: hey Clark what's with the huge Kent smile

Clark: Just happy that's all

Chloe: does this have something to do with a certain women in your life who just happens to be Irish

Clark: how do you know about Bronagh

Chloe: a little birdie told me

Clark: Lois…(Chloe nodded) I was gonna tell you

Chloe: it's ok I'm glad your happy

Clark: thanks you're a great friend

Chloe: I know but you deserve to be happy

Clark give her his watt smile which he knew Chloe loved.

Clark: so what are you working on

Chloe: just some bogus story about Vampires in Metropolis I mean come on the nearest thing to Vampires we've seen was some viral disease

Clark: which you nearly died off

Chloe: how could I forget….so when do I get to meet her

Clark: oh… Bronagh

Chloe: yes

Clark: well you can meet her tonight if you want she's coming over for a movie

Lois came walking in looking angry.

Lois: I hate the Inquisitor ... some off the stories are patheltic

Chloe: it's can't be that bad

Lois: Yes it is they have me researching a story about Vampires in Metropolis

Chloe: really.. Cause I have the same story… so Lois are you going tonight

Clark: No she's not

Lois: going where

Chloe: to Clark's to watch a movie and to meet Bronagh

Clark: she's already met her and she would just complain the whole way through the movie

Lois: No I wouldn't and if I were to tell your mom about a certain Irish girl staying In her house with her son I think she would be shocked

Clark: you wouldn't

Lois pulled out her phone and dialled Martha Kent's number.

Lois: wanna bet ( pressed ring one of Martha's assistants answered) Yes I would like to speak to Mrs Kent about something very very important

Clark stood there shocked at how evil Lois was , he then pretended to not let it bother him.

Clark: what I don't care if you tell her your not coming tonight

Chloe: Don't push her Clark

Lois: oh hi …Mrs Kent …yes I'm fine but Clarkie here has been a bad boy…No he didn't throw a party. But he had certain person stay over and I'm not talking male

Clark: ok you can go but please don't tell my mom

Lois: what was that Clark…refresh my memory

Clark was defeated

Clark: you can go on one condition

Lois: and what's that

Clark: keep your stories to yourself including the time in the field

Lois: ok deal( stuck Clark's hand)

Clark: well I have to go get some movies and popcorn a certain nosy reporter ate it all

Clark walked off Chloe just set staring at Lois.

Chloe: your bad.. You know that

Lois: I know but good thing he's naïve…

Chloe: why would you say that

Lois: No was even on the phone I tricked him

Chloe: you never same to amaze me

Lois: I know I'm good

Chloe nodded and laughed at how much she could annoy Clark but something surprise her Moreno matter what she did to him he always came back for more.


	8. Chapter 9

Bronagh had felt great today she had everything a perfect boyfriend who not too mention looked like a Model and was caring and affectionate towards her. Bronagh had never really good luck with boyfriends they had either been freaks or had very dark pasts and that's not including Bruce Wayne who was the Mysterious and filthy rich.

Bronagh walked into the bathroom to fix her makeup she was heading over to Clark's tonight to spend some time with him and his friends which was good to know that he wanted to show her of to his best friends yes she knew Chloe was Clark's best friend but she knew somewhere inside he and Lois where best friends even know they wouldn't admit it to anyone .

Bronagh stood there fixing her makeup when her head began to hurt she thought to herself (Please not now).Bronagh quickly fell to the ground her head got worse she felt as if it was going to explode no matter any many times this happened it had gotten more sore , Bronagh then pushed herself up and looked into the mirror she open her mouth and looked at her teeth her fangs where now showing and in a couple of minutes she would turn into something hateful , dark and seductive . Then with one last look last look at her normal self she fell to the ground unconscious.

Clark called Bronagh phone 3 times he wondered what was keeping her after she was only a couple of minutes away form the farm he had offered to pick her up but she refused and told him to get everything ready for Chloe coming and Lois too.

Clark was beginning to get worried he decided he would have quick run to Bronagh's place and see if she was ok he wasn't really worried if she asked him why he was here without the truck he would just make up something he had gotten good at making up excuses as much as he hated to lie to the people he loved he thought it was better than them finding out and getting hurt because of the whole Alien thing.

Bronagh eyed opened as she heard a knock at the door you could see the difference in her eyes which where once a calm ,peaceful Hazel too a very dark demonic colour. Bronagh gently pushed herself up and fixed her hair in the mirror she then smiled which wasn't her usual kind smile but a hateful yet twisted smirk.

Clark: Bronagh (knock) Bronagh …..are you in there

Bronagh just walked to the door and opened it with not even a worry in the world Clark stood there noticing something different about he didn't know what it was he couldn't really pin it down to what was different about her.

Bronagh: hey( smiling , leaning against the door)

Clark: Are you ok…..because I've rung about 5 times and you haven't picked up your phone and your where supposed to be at my house at 7:00 it now 9:30 ( worried)

Bronagh (grabbed Clark by the arm) come on in now!

Clark: why what's wrong…..

Pulling Clark close to her seductively

Bronagh: you ….talk to much (kissing him, Clark enjoyed kissing her but something was up )

Bronagh then pulled Clark towards the bed she then pulled off his jacket and pushed him onto the bed she stared deep into his eyes and then lay on top of him after doing this she viciously ripped his shirt open his well toned stomach showed he wanted her more than anything but something wasn't right after all he was a scared to test his abilities to other situations after all that was the problem with his and Lana's relationship he was scared in the heat of the moment hurting her and he hadn't even told Bronagh the truth about his being An Alien, but for some reason Clark body was telling him to stay on the bed and to make Love to her but his brain was telling him she's not herself get u and stop this before you both regret it.

Clark: Bronagh( her lips trailing down his chest)

Bronagh continued kissing him tenderly she was enjoying every moment of but something in the back of her head was telling her you can't do this your not your self right now.

Clark: Bronagh…..stop

Bronagh: But why we haven't even got to the good part yet

Clark: this is wrong your not yourself right now…..( bronagh hands had worked there way to his waist her finger unbuttoning his jeans)

Bronagh: But I can sense you want me more than anything don't you wanted me Clark

Clark: (grabbed her hands) No… I mean I wanted you too …but your not the person I want this with….your different I can see it in your eyes

Bronagh: Well your perfect aren't you…just because I change my old opinion on us waiting to know each other before we have Sex… you think I'm different

Clark: you where very forward in saying that you wanted to wait and I agreed…and this is something you would never do

Bronagh: what to you know about me anyway. You don't even know who I really am or what I'm worth

Clark: So tell me who you are

Bronagh: forget about it… I'd rather have fun with someone more entertaining ( bronagh smirked)

Bronagh then disappeared into to smoke Clark just lay there in otter shock not even know what to do.

Not sure whither to make Bronagh A vampire or not

Reviews would be appreciated


	9. Chapter 10

Week after what had happened to her Bronagh hadn't even seen Clark well that's until he showed up wanting to know what was wrong with her.

Clark knocked he had stopped by about five times in the last week ,but now Clark was getting a bit pissed of he just wanted to make sure she was ok .

Clark: bronagh answer the door

Bronagh set reading her book

Clark: Bronagh ..If you don't answer this door I'm gonna break it down

Bronagh: Clark ..just go your wasting your time

Clark knew that ripping the door of was not going to make matters any better but he needed to see her

Clark: Right I gonna count to 10 and your gonna open the door ok

Bronagh thought please Clark just give please your not going to wan to be with a freak like me

Clark: 1..2..3...4...5...6...7...8...9...9half…9threequaters …10 …

Clark ripped the door open like a bit of paper but more messier

Bronagh jumped up shocked as hell

Bronagh: Clark… you just broke my door…what the hell where you thinking?

Clark stood there ashamed at what he had done but was glad he did it

Clark: I did say I would do it

Bronagh: but I didn't think you where serious enough to do it !

Clark: I'm sorry for breaking your door but I had to see you

Bronagh walk over looking at the pieces of door on the ground , she knew he was strong but not strong of to rip a thick wooden door.

Clark: please just talk to me…then I'll leave if you want me to go

Bronagh : Clark it's…complicated

Clark : what is…. you wanting to have Sex or you disappearing into smoke….(angry)

Bronagh: Clark it's hard to explain

Clark reached for her hands and held them , looking deep in to her eyes

Clark: well try your best to explain it …and I'll try my best to understand

Bronagh: it's not easy

Clark: nothing ever is

Bronagh thought I do I tell this man who I happen to love that I'm not completely human ….wait did I just say I loved him .

Bronagh pulled Clark towards the bed and set him down , both of them still held each other's hands

Bronagh: Clark …my whole life I've been different from everyone else. And not just different but abnormal ..you see I'm not exactly … completely human

Clark: what do you mean not completely human?

Bronagh: well …I. I'm half vampire.

Clark set there in shock he new that they existed but that was just some disease and wait he thought I'm an Alien with super abilities

Bronagh :Yes I know that sounds nuts but it's true..

Clark: No it's not nuts…I've seen it in fact I was bitten by one

Bronagh: what you've seen vampires before

Clark: In fact my x-girlfriend was turned into one

Bronagh: So how did that turn out

Clark: well she was cured but that was because it was a disease due to the meteor rock . I never knew that they really where real

Bronagh: they are ..well where you see I only ever knew one and that was my dad and he left when I was younger and I'm only half so I can only do half the things he could do

Clark: what kind of things…

Bronagh: well ,I'm strong I can lift large things , I teleport which cause the smoke , can see things from long distance and well when there's a full moon I kind of go a little awl that probably explains me wanting to have sex it's kind of a mating thing but it I only want to do it if I have met someone I really like

Bronagh face is bright red she doesn't look comfortable talking about anything sexual

Clark: well …that explains a lot

Bronagh: why are you taking this so well

Clark: because I know what it feels to be different

Bronagh: how. I mean you have a perfect life a mum who loves you , great friends and your human

Clark thought I know I should tell but I don't wanna risk it I love her so much I don't want her to get hurt because of me.

Clark: well being human isn't all it's cracked up to be

Bronagh: I would give everything to be normal

Clark: (whispered) Me too

Bronagh: what did you say?

Clark: nothing

Clark stood there looking in her eyes

Clark: being different. doesn't change the way I feel about you

Bronagh: that's good to know

Clark cups his hand with her face and leans down and kisses her

Clark: so do you wanna stay in tonight and watch a movie

Bronagh: ok but I get to pick

Clark: as long as it's scary I'm happy…that way I get to have you grab onto me

Bronagh: that's probably why I've picked the messengers

They both laughed


	10. Chapter 11

Words and hesitations

Months went on and Bronagh and Clark relationship had become must more than just words

Clark stands staring into the sky

Bronagh is sitting on the couch reading

Bronagh: so what do you want to do tonight

Clark: anything as long as your there

Bronagh: your such a charmer

Clark: I try my best

Clark sits down beside her and kisses her lips, Bronagh kisses him back the kissing turns into more passionate kisses and Bronagh's hands have now trailed under Clark's Blue t-shirt. Clark takes off his t-shirt revealing his sculptured muscles Bronagh's hands roam every curve and muscle on his chest both enjoying the flavour of each other mouths. Clark's hands are now around Bronagh's curvy waist his very large hands run up her back Bronagh can sense Clark's hesitation to pull her shirt off she gently places his hands on the first button and helps him unbutton it , as the shirt comes of it leaves Bronagh sitting there wearing a red laced Bra Clark eyes are now just staring at her with lust and love it just amazes him just how beautiful she is inside and out. The kissing begins again and this time Bronagh is now straddling Clark , his hands are now rested on her back just below her bra strap feeling her skin was driving him nuts and Bronagh softly brushed her hands through Clark's thick locks .

Lois pulls up at the Kent farm knowingly she walks towards the Barn where Clark and Bronagh are .

Clark hears footsteps and pulls away from Bronagh and Quickly grabs his t-shirt throws it on , Bronagh on the other hand takes her shirt and quickly tries to button up her shirt. Lois is now standing on the last step and now sees Clark standing his her ruffled looking and his t-shirt inside out. Bronagh's face looked flushed and her lips where red.

Lois: well it's great to see your finally doing the dirty deed ( smirking)

Clark and Bronagh's faces are now bight red with embarrassment

Clark: what is you want Lois?

Lois: Chloe wanted to speak to you tomorrow about some story

Clark: why didn't she just call me

Lois: I don't know maybe because she thought you where busy and I guess she was right…So anyway I gotta go I've got places be someone to see

Clark: Who

Lois: just some guy I met at the planet ..see later Smallville and Bronagh

Clark and Bronagh: bye

Lois: that was weird

Lois walks down the steps into her car and drives off

Clark: that was awkward

Bronagh: you think…( laughed)

Clark: So am….

Bronagh: we got pretty carried away there

Clark: yes ( blushes)

Bronagh places her hands on Clark's chest

Bronagh: you do know that your t-shirt is inside out

Clark: you think that's what hinted we where doing something to Lois

Bronagh: yep I think so…

Clark and Bronagh Both laughed

Bronagh: I know we decided to wait …but maybe we've waited long enough maybe we should …..

Clark: have..uh… Se..sex (eyes nearly popping out of his head)

Bronagh: yes. I… mean we've been together months now and I want to be closer to you

Clark at her not knowing what to say of course he wanted to be with her but the whole Alien thing he was worried about hurting her.

Clark: I wanna be closer to you too but maybe it's just to soon

Bronagh: I just thought it was the right time I've felt more closer to you than anyone else I've ever been with

Clark: it's the same here I thought I would never find anyone like you…Bronagh I haven't been with anyone since Lana and that was only once

Bronagh thought whoa she's only ever been with one person and she is now dead , in her heart she felt

Bronagh: I'm willing to wait as long as you want Clark

Clark: thank you for understanding your great Girlfriend not to mention a good person

Bronagh: thanks…So now we're done talking maybe we should carry on making out because I don't know I I would survive without your kissing skills ( putting on dramatic voice)

Clark: come here …( embracing her with his strong arms and kissing her with love and devotion)

Sorry for not writing lately been very busy hope you enjoy this part of the story and reviews are good to have :D:D


End file.
